Misty (Pokemon)
Misty is a character whose first appearance was in the very first episode of the anime series. In the first episode, she first meets Ash after fishing him out of the water when he was trying to get away from a flock of Spearow. Ash then takes Misty's bike from her in order to escape the Spearow which is then inadvertedly wrecked by Pikachu's Thunder Shock. Misty then tracks down Ash and follows him around on his adventures until he can pay her back, although she eventually forgets about the bike and becomes one of Ash's closest friends in the process. However, at the end of their journey through the Johto Region, Misty's bike has been fully repaired, and she departs to return home to Cerulean City to assume her duties as a Gym Leader. She's currently the Cerulean City Gym Leader, after her older sisters. In Hero Sluggers, she becomes one of the members of the Hero Sluggers team in service of the Grand Army of the Federation of Universal Sustenance to fight against both crime and evil, along with the rest of the Pokemon girls and some Pokemon boys. Description *'Full Name': Misty Rachael Kasumi *'Rank': Corporal *'Nickname/Callsign': Water Girl *'Gender': Female *'Age': 10 *'Eye Color': Green *'Hair Color': Orange *'Hair Length': Ponytail *'Animal Ears': None *'Species': Human *'Hometown': Cerulean City *'Martial Arts': Karate, mixed martial arts, Chinese martial arts, boxing, taekwondo, judo, Muay Thai, jujutsu, kickboxing, Brazilian jiu-jutsu, aikido, Krav Maga, tai chi, wrestling, Wing Chun, Jeet Kune Do, Japanese martial arts, capoeira, arnis, kenpō, hapkido, silat, sanshou, shotokan, kendo, sambo, Tang Soo Do, kajukenbo, Shaolin Kung Fu, baguazhang, sumo, stick-fighting, ninjutsu, vovinam, savate, pankration, Xing Yi Quan, kenjutsu, Daitō-ryū Aiki-jūjutsu, Shorinji Kempo, Systema, bartitsu, kalaripayattu, kyokushin, Marine Corps Martial Arts Program, shooto, krabi-krabong, submission wrestling, yiquan, iaido and fencing *'Aura Animals': Gyarados, Squirtle, Palkia, Lapras, Mudkip, Blastoise, Vaporeon, Totdile, Empoleon, Oshawott, Greninja, Samurott, Magikarp, Slowpoke, Psyduck, Piplup, Suicune, Kabuto, Feebas, Milotic, Slowbro, Seel, Feraligatr, Cloyster, Wartortle, Kingdra, Kabutops, Marill, Poliwrath, Finneon, Poliwag, Omanyte, Quagsire, Popplio, Azumarill, Swampert, Golduck, Staryu, Wooper, Slowking, Poliwhirl, Politoed, Dewgong, Shellder, Horsea, Gastrodon, Tentacruel, Goldeen, Seadra and Omastar *'Superpowers': Water manipulation, pain infliction, mediumship, electric manipulation, immobility, island physiology, elasticity, navigation intuition, earth manipulation, mineral manipulation, energy sourcing, solid merging, telepathy, energy manipulation, strong soul, cloaking, self-sustenance, sensory deprivation, light blast, air manipulation, molten metal manipulation, laser vision, insect manipulation, force-field generation, vine manipulation, tracking evasion, superhuman intelligence, multilingualism, superhuman mind, cosmic power, possession, explosive farting, weapon hands, bouncing ball generation, darkness manipulation, liquification, telekenesis, animal manipulation, undead summoning, heat vision, superhuman speed, momentum immunity, healing, energy blast, atomic manipulation, size manipulation, shapeshifting, concussion beams, ice manipulation, sound conversion, magnetism manipulation, teleportation and danger intuition *'Tricks': Jump tumble, reverse vault and backflip *'Catchphrase': "Misty's got it all!" *'Franchise of Origin': Pokémon (TV Tokyo) Appearance Misty has short, orange hair tied into a side ponytail. She has green eyes and fair skin. She wears a yellow tank top that shows her midriff, red suspenders, blue denim shorts that stop at her thighs and red sneakers with yellow lining and white laces. Her whole midriff is showing, but her belly button is not usually drawn on. However, it is visible when she is in her two-piece swimsuit in Sun & Moon. She later maintains her original outfit in her return in Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Beneath her outfit is her strapless two-piece swimsuit which was worn by her counterpart in both games, Pokémon Red and Blue. In When Regions Collide!, Misty has a Key Stone hidden at the back of her ponytail. In one episode in Pokémon Chronicles, her primary top is replaced with a yellow sleeveless hoodie shirt but maintains her denim shorts and sneakers from her primary outfit and the color of her denim shorts were purple. Her new outfit in the Advanced Generation series when she meets up with Ash and Brock in Hoenn, consists of a yellow sleeveless vest with a dark blue button, a dark blue collar, red swimsuit, yellow shorts and orange shoes. During her and Brock’s visit in Alola, she wears a light yellow midriff top with a salmon pink trim, an orange diagonal stripes on her midriff and a matching bows in each sides of the straps, a matching shorts with a salmon pink ribbon-like belt and the linings in each sides along with an orange diagonal stripes and pink sandals. Her hairclip is now a rose pink and yellow flower hairpin which she conceals her Key Stone hidden at the back of her ponytail. Category:Characters Category:Hero Sluggers